


I Like You

by Red_Passion



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager, The X-Files
Genre: 1990s, 20th Century, Attraction, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Desert, Episode: s03e08 Future's End, F/F, FBI, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Janeway and Scully are alone in the desert. They reveal their attraction to each other. This follows on directly fromYou’re Intriguing





	I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 2019 - Prompt 17 - “There is just something about them/her/him.”
> 
> This fic relates to [Follow Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850389), [I Can’t Explain It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005720) and [You’re Intriguing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047090)

_Mojave Desert, California, Earth, 1996_

Although Janeway could hardly see Scully’s pretty face in the darkness of the desert night, she thought she saw a reaction. A reaction to Janeway’s use of her first name. A smile? Janeway could see Scully’s teeth glinting as her full lips parted.

_There is just something about her. She is gorgeous, smart, confident....... I can’t resist._ Janeway thought. 

“I like you. I like you a lot.” Janeway said, her voice soft and sensual.

“I like you too.” Scully replied with an equally sensual and attractive tone of voice.

With this indication of reciprocal attraction, Janeway moved closer still. Her heart beat faster. She touched her hand lightly to Scully’s cheek which was soft and smooth. Then she tentatively kissed Scully’s lips with her own. 

Those lips were as luscious as they looked. Soft, moist, delectable and........... responsive. Scully’s kisses were neither tentative nor restrained, igniting Janeway’s desire. She let herself relax into the embrace and kissed Scully back with the same hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a bit late. I’m still working out the details of Janeway x Scully, so this is just a basic first go.


End file.
